Fica comigo?
by Andie Jacksonn
Summary: Porque, sem você, os dias ruins, se tornam ainda piores. Rose e Scorpius tiveram um dia ruim, não, péssimo. Talvez um possa ajudar ao outro em seus problemas, e quem sabe, assim, os dias ruins não sejam mais tão terríveis.


**N/A:** Essa fic é um presente de aniversário super atrasado para a minha amiguinha Mayara Lima, que é uma pessoa incrível, que eu tive o privilégio de conhecer. Ela é uma fic-writer e fic-reader, manda cartas e emails com letrinhas coloridas, adora Meg Cabot e o Jesse, e sei que posso contar com ela. Ainda estou esperando o dia que nos encontraremos pessoalmente, mas mesmo que isso ainda não tenha acontecido, você não deixa de ser muito especial na minha vida. Amigos como você (e a Winnie, e a Anna C. e a Anny) são presentes de Deus. Parabéns! Espero que goste! É Rose e Scorpius... :D

 **Primeira opção: Nos dias ruins, claro.**

Na ala de emergência do St. Mungus, Scorpius Malfoy, o anjo loiro (nome pelo qual as enfermeiras e secretárias o chamavam pelas suas costas), voltava dos seus quinze minutos de lanche às oito da noite, e recebia da enfermeira prontuários de um casal que esteve envolvido num acidente com um objeto de artes das trevas que estava na casa que eles haviam acabado de comprar.

– Dr. Malfoy, acabou de chegar uma garota de 23 anos que perdeu muito sangue. Talvez precise de transfusão – falou a enfermeira Smith, enquanto outros dois funcionários traziam a jovem na maca.

– Qual é o motivo? – perguntou o Malfoy, ainda analisando a mulher do acidente, numa tentativa de reconhecer o tipo de feitiço utilizado no objeto amaldiçoado, e que, infelizmente tinha explodido. O que impedia o verificação exata do veneno ou feitiço utilizado.

– Tentativa de suicídio – informou a enfermeira.

– O quê? – exclamou o loiro, antes de mandar: – Passe-a para o Potter, não tenho tempo para quem não _quer_ viver hoje.

Dito isso, e deixando os três enfermeiros boquiabertos atrás dele, o Dr. Malfoy levou a jovem senhora do envenenamento para a sala de cirurgia, preocupado porque o prontuário também indicava cinco semanas de gravidez.

 _ **They tell me your blue skies fade to gray**_

 _ **Eles me dizem que seus céus azuis tornam-se cinza**_

 _ **And I don't need no carryin' on**_

 _ **E eu não preciso seguir em frente**_

Depois de mais duas horas de trabalho, Scorpius foi pegar suas coisas antes de voltar para casa e encontrou uma das chefes administrativas do St. Mungus na sala que os médicos da emergência dividiam. Era uma sala aconchegante e tranquila, com tapetes e sofás espalhados para raros e curtos momentos de descanso, além de uma grande mesa para eventuais refeições, e armários pregados à parede.O Malfoy foi até seu, pegou sua mochila e não dirigiu nenhuma palavra à Katherine Zabini, apenas esperou, porque se ela estava ali, tinha alguma chatice para falar.

– Malfoy, _o que você estava pensando_? – Perguntou ela, ríspida. A mulher tinha cabelos negros e grandes olhos da mesma cor, a pele era morena e brilhante; não tinha como negar, ela era bonita, e todos pensavam o mesmo no hospital, mas o gênio não ajudava. Em nada, porque "megera" devia ser o apelido da Zabini. Scorpius achava que o sucesso havia subido à cabeça, porque chegar à gerência do St. Mungus com apenas 25 anos não era pra qualquer um. Era até difícil acreditar que ela tinha se formado em Hogwarts apenas um ano antes dele.

– Você vai ter que ser mais específica – falou Scorpius com ar cansado.

– A suicida do inicio da noite – disse Zabini, começando a transparecer nervosismo. – Você _negou_ assistência à uma paciente, _doutor_.

– Eu estava acupado com uma paciente vítima de envenenamento, e eu passei para o Potter.

Como se tivesse sido convocado por magia, Al S. Potter abriu a porta da sala. E sorriu. Porque Scorpius sabia que o cara acreditava que um sorriso realmente podia melhorar as coisas.

– Eu não estou questionando o fato de você passado a moça para o Potter – continuou Katherine, ignorando a presença do dito cujo, – mas sim o que você disse, como isso afeta o trabalho aqui e o modo como as pessoas veem esse hospital.

– Todo mundo está comentando, Scorp – manifestou-se Albus. – Não foi muito legal.

– Mas também não foi mentira, Potter – retrucou Malfoy. – E depois eu chequei a moça, você fez um ótimo trabalho.

– Não quero saber se é mentira ou não, e muito menos se o Potter sabe fazer o trabalho dele, quero saber por que você se recusou a fazer o seu. Não se esqueça que você é um medibruxo, e te pagamos para atender _qualquer_ pessoa que chegue à esse hospital – praticamente cuspiu a Zabini. – E eu não quero mais ouvir reclamações sobre sua conduta.

Scorpius respirou fundo e pegou sua mochila ao dizer:

– Já acabou?

– Olha aqui, sua vida pessoal ou seus erros não devem atrapalhar seus futuros trabalhos, por isso, lembre-se que você não é melhor do que ninguém aqui por causa de seu sobrenome.

– Katie – chamou Albus, como que chamando a atenção dela por ter exagerado, antes de ouvir a resposta do loiro:

– Eu _nunca_ , e vou repetir, _nunca_ fui tratado diferente e não esperei mordomias por ser um Malfoy. Nem você, nem ninguém pode afirmar o contrário. – Scorpius deu um meio sorriso superior e continuou: – Quando não sabe o que dizer, você apela, Zabini?

Antes de sair, ele falou para Albus, como se a Zabini não estivesse lá:

– Ela deve beijar muito bem mesmo para você aguentá-la aqui e fora do hospital também.

Zabini fechou os punhos e quase foi atrás do Malfoy.

– Katie, sente-se e respire fundo – falou Al, pegando a morena pelos ombros e levando-a calmamente até uma cadeira. – Conte até dez.

– Até mil, não é, Potter? – rosnou ela.

Droga! Quando Katie o chamava pelo sobrenome assim, boa coisa não era.

– Não acredito que você contou para o Malfoy sobre a gente! Não era para ninguém saber!

Albus não disse nada por um momento, só pegou um café com adoçante para Zabini, que aceitou de cara fechada.

– Eu sei – admitiu ele, de pé, e começando a massagear os ombros da morena. – Mas ele é meu melhor amigo. Desculpe.

– Quem mais sabe?

– Ninguém, Katie – afirmou o Potter antes de pegar outra cadeira e sentar-se em frente a sua namorada. – Quero dizer...

A Zabini só cruzou os braços e esperou. Cara, o Potter achava ela ainda mais linda nervosa.

– O James sabe. Eu não aguentei, e contei. Porque quando você começa a namorar sua chefe gata, você tem que contar vantagem para seu irmão mais velho.

Ela balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

– Alguém já conseguiu ficar com raiva de você, Albus?

– Não por muito tempo – sorriu ele e beijou a namorada. – Mas você não acha que exagerou um pouco com negócio do sobrenome Malfoy?

– Ah, vai te catar, Potter – reclamou ela, levantando-se.

Al riu enquanto ela saía, e preocupou-se um pouco com seu amigo. Será que ele tinha ido mesmo para casa? Aquele dia tinha começado e terminado cinza para Scorpius. Os trovões e a chuva do lado de fora pareciam concordar com Albus.

 _ **Where is the moment we needed the most**_

 _ **Onde está o momento quando nós mais precisamos?**_

 _ **You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**_

 _ **Você chuta as folhas e a mágica é perdida**_

Scorpius pegou seu guarda-chuva, e ao invés de aparatar para Swindon, a capital de Wiltshire, e cidade onde ele havia comprado um apartamento depois de conseguir o emprego no St. Mungus, ele aparatou no centro de Londres. Lá, a chuva estava fraquinha e ele conseguia andar por entre as pessoas sem chamar nenhuma atenção, afinal todos estavam concentrados em seus próprios problemas.

Passando por um parque e chutando algumas folhas pelo chão, ele viu uma mulher ruiva sentada num dos bancos com uma sombrinha vermelha sobre a cabeça. O que lhe chamou a atenção foi o vermelho vivo do guarda-chuva, destonando de todos os outros, inclusive o dele, que eram de cor preta. E depois o rosto dela, que era triste, e conhecido.

– É a prima do Albus? – perguntou para si mesmo. E se aproximou dela, porque estava acostumado a lidar com pessoas que não estavam bem no St. Mungus, mas também porque Scorpius pensou que, se pudesse ajudá-la de alguma forma, teria feito algum bem naquele dia. Mesmo que no fim daquele dia chuvoso, já que desde a manhã nada havia saído da maneira que ele tinha planejado.

– Oi... – cumprimentou Malfoy, em pé, ao lado dela.

A ruiva levantou a cabeça e olhou para Scorpius. Ela deu um sorriso triste e seus ombros caíram. É, ela realmente não estava bem. Mesmo que a roupa e o cabelo, ambos impecáveis, não transparecem isso. A Weasley vestia um terninho azul escuro, sua saia justa passava dos joelhos, e usava scarpins pretos. O cabelo estava liso e solto.

O Malfoy se sentou ao lado dela, fechou sua sombrinha, afinal quase não chovia mais, e falou:

– Acho que você está esperando outra pessoa, não é?

Ela respirou fundo e respondeu:

– Não estou esperando ninguém, Scorpius. Eu só achei que talvez... Deixa para lá.

– Scorpius? – repetiu o loiro, meio surpreso.

– Desculpe, é que o Al sempre se refere à você pelo primeiro nome, e eu me acostumei, eu acho.

– Tudo bem. Foi só surpresa mesmo. Eu não me importo, _Rose_.

Depois dessa, ela sorriu. E de verdade. O Malfoy teve que admitir que ela ficava bonita assim, mesmo que seus olhos ainda estivessem tristes.

– Está tudo bem? – perguntou ele.

Ela apenas suspirou.

– Pergunta idiota, eu sei – o próprio Scorpius respondeu. – Desde que eu te avistei, e esses seus ombros caídos, e o café que está segurando, provavelmente já está gelado, e na chuva, numa praça em Londres às dez da noite, bom, isso meio que te entregou. Seu dia foi péssimo, né?

– Está mesmo tão óbvio? – perguntou Rose.

– Bom, se eu tivesse alguma dúvida, o seu suspiro agora há pouco tirou qualquer dúvida.

A Wealsey teve que rir.

– Foi tão ruim assim?

– Foi um suspiro bem incrível – respondeu Scorpius, sorrindo pela primeira vez naquele dia.

Rose fechou seu guarda-chuva super grifinório, e virou-se para o loiro.

– Meu dia foi terrível – admitiu ela. – Eu estou aqui, triste, pensando na minha curta vida, e fugindo da minha família.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Scorpius, preocupado, afinal ela era prima do seu melhor amigo, e uma pessoa legal.

Rose largou o copo de café no banco e passou as duas mãos no rosto, meio nervosa. Depois falou:

– Você não quer saber, só está sendo educado. E cá entre nós, eu estou fazendo um pouco de drama aqui, sentada, e pensando o quão burra eu fui hoje. Esse é o meu momento de autocomiseração.

– Autocomiseração? – repetiu Scorpius. – Garota, você ainda gosta de falar difícil, né? Eu lembro em Hogwarts quando você ia fazer um comentário na sala e tinha que complicar as coisas com aquelas palavras que ninguém entendia.

– Olha, aqui, seu moço, autocomiseração nem é difícil, tá?

– Custava falar que estava "com pena de si mesma"?

– Se você entendeu, porque está me enchendo?

– Porque assim nós dois nos divertimos um pouco.

Rose sorriu de novo, e dessa vez o riso chegou aos olhos dela.

Scorpius gostou disso.

– Anda – falou ele, sincero, – me diz o que está tirando esse sorriso lindo do seu rosto.

– Olha aí, não que Scorpius Malfoy é um cavalheiro de armadura branca? – brincou ela, referindo-se à roupa branca do loiro por baixo do casaco.

– Eu estava trabalhando – respondeu ele. – E sou um médico muito bom, quer me contar o que lhe incomada, srta. Weasley? Eu gostaria de tentar salvá-la, posso?

– Para de fazer hora com a minha cara, Scorpius! – reclamou Rose.

– Você que começou – falou ele. – Por que seu dia foi tão ruim? Me conte.

 _ **You stand in the line just to hit a new low**_

 _ **Você fica na fila apenas para atingir um novo patamar**_

 _ **You're faking a smile with the coffee to go**_

 _ **Você está forçando um sorriso com o café para viagem**_

– Era para ser um dia perfeito – começou ela. – Eu tomei um bom café da manhã, eu corri nesse mesmo parque, resolvi umas coisas do trabalho, e me arrumei para um almoço em um restaurante chiquérrimo aqui perto. Meu namorado tinha feito as reservas. Dominique, não sei se você lembra dela...

– A loira do nosso ano, lembro sim.

– Isso. Ela disse que ele ia em pedir em casamento, estávamos juntos há um ano, e ele tinha sido promovido... Enfim, eu fui. E a comida era muito boa, eu fiquei pensando que eu tinha que ir lá com os meus pais depois, e nem isso eu quero fazer mais. Droga! Eu não estou falando coisa com coisa.

– Você foi ao restaurante, e o que aconteceu? – perguntou o loiro, com cuidado.

– Ele terminou comigo. Dá para acreditar? E a burra sou eu, por ter achado que, talvez, talvez mesmo, ele quisesse que as coisas se tornassem mais sérias entre nós. Ele disse que "não dava mais" – falou Rose, imitando-o ao engrossar a voz – "que nós queríamos coisas diferentes para vida", que "o problema não sou eu, é ele". Quem, com mais de 17 anos termina um namoro dizendo que o problema não é seu companheiro, é você? Quero dizer, que merda que clichê é esse? E depois ele ainda veio com a desculpa que tinha escolhido aquele restaurante para terminarmos na boa em um ambiente neutro e seguro. O que diabos ele quis dizer com isso? Que o idiota estava com medo de eu lhe dar uma boa surra? Argh!

Depois de dizer isso tudo, Rose pareceu se lembrar que Scorpius ainda estava ali, escutando tudo. E que ela devia estar estar parecendo uma louca.

– E então? – perguntou ele.

– O quê?

– Você bateu nele? – perguntou o loiro, parecendo ansioso? Não. Feliz? Não...

– Você está entusiasmado, Malfoy? – questionou Rose, meio perplexa.

– Com a possibilidade de ter batido no seu ex, sim. E aí?

– Você não existe, cara – disse a ruiva. – E não. Não bati em ninguém. Eu só me levantei, chamei-o de um ou dois nomes feios, e saí.

Scorpius se encostou no banco, decepcionado, mas disse:

– Esse ex-namorado claramente não te merece, Rose. Por que você está triste?

– Porque eu não consigo evitar. Eu estou com raiva, sim, mas eu dividi um ano inteiro da minha vida com ele. Eu passei o ano novo com pais dele e ele passou o natal lá n'A Toca com a minha família. Estou começando a perceber que não era para ser, entretanto é um ano da minha vida que não vai voltar.

– Mas com o tempo você vai focar nas coisas boas que teve com ele, não é? – disse Scorpius, tentando soar otimista.

– Eu não sei, a gente brigava tanto. Hoje, agora há pouco, antes de você chegar, eu estava me perguntando por quê, de manhã, eu estava entusiasmada com a possibilidade de ele me pedir em casamento. Isso ia acabar em desastre, e possivelmente divórcio.

– Só que nada disso te faz sentir melhor.

– Exatamente – concordou Rose. – Você é bom, doutor.

Scorpius deu um sorriso, porque era bom se concentrar em dramas de outras pessoas e ignorar os seus.

– Algo mais? – perguntou ele.

– Sim... Eu sou uma idiota.

– Esse é o seu outro problema? – questionou Malfoy, fazendo graça.

Rose fez língua para ele, e o empurrou com o ombro, mas não disse nada. Os dois ficaram olhando para a frente por um tempo. Depois Scorpius pegou o copo de café de Rose que estava entre eles e deu um gole.

– Argh! É horrível. Como você toma isso, Weasley?

Ela riu.

– Agora está gelado – Rose se justificou.

– E o açúcar, o leite o chantilly evaporaram? – ironizou Scorpius, depois de perceber que não fazia a mínima ideia de que Rose Weasley gostava de café puro. Até sem açúcar.

– Eu gosto, tá? Na verdade, eu gosto de todo tipo de café, com leite, açúcar, até chantilly e chocolate. Não sou muito exigente quando o assunto é comida.

– Então o café puro duplo é só para os dias difíceis...

– Mais ou menos isso. Porque depois do fiasco do almoço de hoje, eu fui fazer uma prova de direção.

– Direção de quê?

– Carro. Todo mundo lá me casa tem. O Hugo tirou a licença aos 17 anos. E decidi gastar meu tempo precioso e meu dinheiro com isso nessa altura do compeonato. Agora eu me sinto idiota por ter tido uma mínima vontade fazer essa coisa, porque eu sou uma bruxa e não preciso disso!

– Deixe-me adivinhar: você não passou – comentou Scorpius, mesmo sabendo que era óbvio.

– Exatamente! E eu estou com tanta raiva de mim mesma. Eu tirei o dia de folga do trabalho para esse almoço e essa prova. E os dois foram um fiasco. Eu vou chegar em casa, e minha mãe vai estar querendo saber das novidades. Até meu pai, que é puro sangue, conseguiu tirar a carteira de primeira. E sem usar magia. Eu devo ser a burra da família.

– Rose... – chamou Scorpius, pegando na mão dela, porque a voz dela tinha começado a falhar nas últimas frases.

– É sério, me sinto horrível por ter esperado tanto desse dia, e estúpida por estar tão triste em relação à essas coisas – falou a ruiva, com os olhos cheio d'água. – Eu sei que todos cometem erros, eu sei que não sou a primeira, nem serei a última garota chutada por um babaca, e eu sei que muita gente não passa de primeira nessas provas de direção.

– Mas nada disso te consola, não é? O que você queria é ter acertado na primeira vez, ou nem ter começado – falou Scorpius mais para ele mesmo, e foi aí a Weasley percebeu que ele tinha tido um dia ruim também. – Como voltar no tempo é impossível, você queria poder resolver as coisas com magia, mas não pode. E é como ser bruxo não servisse de nada.

Rose ainda tinha os olhos marejados, mas ela viu que algo tinha dado terrivelmente errado no dia de Scorpius, e ainda assim, ele tinha aparecido para ela, e tinha escutado. Por isso, Rose o abraçou.

E eles ficaram ali até que o celular dela tocou.

E ela teve que atender porque era sua mãe.

E ele disse rapidamente que tinha que ir embora.

E ela puxou-o rapidamente pela mão.

E depois pegou o rosto dele e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

Um beijo que demorou algum tempo a mais do que deveria.

E ela aparatou, depois de dizer:

– Obrigada.

E ele foi embora. Para casa. Com dificuldade de esquecer o guarda-chuva vermelho, e a mulher que o segurava.

 _ **Cause you had a bad day**_

 _ **Porque você teve um dia ruim**_

 _ **You're taking one down**_

 _ **Você desapontou alguém**_

Como Scorpius trabalhava na ala emergencial do St. Mungus, Rose sabia que ele provavelmente não trabalharia no dia seguinte. Albus havia lhe explicado: os médicos davam plantão de 12 horas em um dia, e folgavam no seguinte. Por um lado parecia bom, mas por outro, não existiam feriados, nem fins de semana. A dona Rose Weasley não sabia se poderia viver sem seus domingos preciosos sem nada pra fazer.

Enfim, Rose foi atrás de seu primo, para saber porque o loiro teve um dia ruim. E aparatou na porta do apartamento dele sem avisar mesmo às nove da manhã. Bom, como ela não era de todo sem educação, tocou a campainha.

Três vezes.

Mas isso só porque ele demorou a vir atendê-la.

Quando Albus abriu a porta com cara de sono, e perguntando:

– Está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma... Coisa?

Sua prima já tinha entrado.

– Oi, amor, desculpe te acordar, mas preciso falar com você – disse Rose, indo em direção à cozinha de seu primo. – E se eu mandasse uma carta, não saberia se você arranjaria uma desculpa para mim, então aqui estou eu. Não tem ninguém morrendo na família, não se preocupe.

– Rose. Para de falar, por favor – pediu Albus, balançando a cabeça para tentar acordar. – Como você levanta tão animada? Merlin, não sei se entendi uma palavra que você disse.

– Eu não acordei agora, Albus, pelo amor de Deus, são nove da manhã! – falou Rose, pegando ovos e leite na geladeira.

– Nove? Ainda? Não podia ter vindo mais tarde, não? Eu fiquei de plantão ontem até mais de meia-noite.

– E daí? Eu preciso falar com você, e vou fazer panquecas como pagamento por ter te acordado. Depois você pode voltar a dormir.

– Rose, eu estou morto, nem suas panquecas vão me convencer a ficar aqui. A gente pode conversar quando você tiver pausa para o almoço – falou Albus, sentado em cima da bancada que separa a sala da cozinha. – E como você sabia que eu ia estar em casa?

– Eu não sei que horas eu vou poder almoçar hoje, tenho muita coisa para preparar para o evento de sábado. E você tem compromisso – falou Rose, com as sobrancelhas levantadas, e virando-se para o primo. – Com a sua mãe, que por um acaso foi tomar café da manhã lá em casa e falou que você, o Jay, e a Lily iam almoçar com ela e o tio Harry hoje. Ela estava tão feliz que a família ia se juntar toda para almoçar fora. Claro que você não esqueceu, certo, Al?

Albus fechou os olhos, e resmungou.

– Droga! – reclamou ele – Ainda bem que você falou. É melhor eu ligar pra Lils e para o James para lembrá-los. Mamãe vai morrer se um de nós faltar.

– Albus – chamou Rose. – Olha para essa sua prima linda _e_ competente aqui. Eu já liguei para eles, e Jay era o único que estava lembrando. Por mais incrível que possa parecer. Então, preciso falar com você.

– Eu posso encontrar você mais tarde no trabalho, eu vou dormir um pouco antes de sair para esse almoço – sugeriu Al, e Rose finalmente entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

– Tem uma mulher aqui, não é? – falou a Weasley saindo da cozinha, e começando a rir. – É por isso que você está tentando se livrar de mim!

– Rose! Para! Não faz barulho – pediu Albus.

– Tem alguém aqui mesmo. Desculpe, mas você podia pelo menos me dizer o que quero saber, e eu vou embora.

Albus suspirou e disse:

– O que você quer saber?

– Quem está aqui? Eu conheço? – perguntou a ruiva, não se aguentando de curiosidade. – E onde ela trabalha? Quero dizer, ela trabalha, né? Porque daqui é pouco são dez horas e ela ainda está dormindo.

– Droga! Ela. Vai. Me. Matar – falou Albus e depois saiu correndo para o quarto.

Rose deu de ombros, afinal sua família as vezes era estranha mesmo e voltou para a cozinha. Minutos depois, a ruiva conheceu Katherine Zabini, ou melhor, a morena foi apresentada à Weasley como namorada do Al, porque Rose se lembrava da "gata" um ano mais velha pela qual todos os garotos eram apaixonados na escola.

Os três se sentaram à mesa para tomar café e comer as panquecas que Rose tinha feito. Depois de comerem e conversarem sobre o tempo, e o calor, Al perguntou à Rose:

– Mas e aí, prima querida? O que você está precisando mesmo? Por que se veio disposta a fazer comida para mim, aposto que o assunto é sério.

– É... Mais ou menos – respondeu Rose.

– Se for coisa de família, não se preocupe – falou Katherine, solícita, – que já estou saindo. Não vou atrapalhar vocês.

– Não atrapalha – disse Rose. – É sobre o Scorpius Malfoy que eu quero falar, e como você também trabalha no St. Mungus, talvez possa me ajudar também, Zabini.

Rose decidiu ser direta porque tinha que voltar ao trabalho e queria muito entender o que poderia ter acontecido com o loiro Malfoy para deixá-lo triste da maneira como ela tinha visto no dia anterior.

– Por que esse interesse no Scorp? – perguntou Albus.

– Eu o vi ontem à noite.

Katherine decidiu comer mais um pouco e deixou que o namorado falasse, afinal ela ainda estava meio sem paciência para o Malfoy.

– E?

– E ele não estava bem, Albus. Eu não conheço muito o seu amigo, mas ele nunca foi muito de demonstrar sentimentos, principalmente aqueles que indicam fraqueza. O que aconteceu?

– Como assim, não demonstra, Rose? – questionou o Potter.

– Qual é, Al? Scorpius é um Malfoy, sonserino, e agora, medibruxo. Três tipos que são ensinados a serem decicidos e saberem lidar com todo tipo de situação. Imagina essas três categorias em apenas uma pessoa? É quase pedir para ser sem coração.

Albus balançou a cabeça negativamente por causa do drama e da explicação de sua prima, mas decidiu contar o que aconteceu:

– Ele teve um dia ruim, Rose. Como acontece com todo mundo.

Depois dessa, os ombros da Weasley caíram, afinal isso ela já sabia.

– Eu quero saber o que aconteceu, Albus – disse ela, séria.

– O Malfoy geralmente cuida de apenas dos casos emergenciais, mas depois de ter atendido uma criança de 8 anos há alguns meses, ele se apegou. E não deveria. O menino tem problemas cardíacos, e a mãe pediu que o Malfoy fizesse a cirurgia, por causa da "amizade" dele com o filho dela – explicou Katherine, porque sabia que Albus não queria falar da vida particular do amigo, mas o assunto não era um segredo de Estado, e todos no hospital já sabiam.

– Enfim, a cirurgia aconteceu ontem – continuou a Zabini. – E não foi bem sucedida.

– Ai, meu Deus! – exclamou Rose, tocada pela história. – O menino morreu?

– Não, graças à Deus – respondeu Albus. – Mas tínhamos esperança de quê, com a cirurgia, o Lucas não precisasse de um transplante de coração. E agora, essa é a única saída dele.

Rose se sentiu uma idiota. Ontem ela reclamava de um maldita prova de direção e de um término de namoro, enquanto o Malfoy teve que lidar com a vida de uma criança, e com a possível não-recuperação do menino.

Meu Deus! Ela tinha que falar com o loiro.

Precisava ver como ele estava lidando com aquilo.

– O Scorpius não estava bem porque acredita que decepcionou a mãe do menino. – continuou Abus. – Ele vai superar, afinal nem tudo dá certo sempre.

É... Mas em horas como essa, Rose sabia que isso não servia de consolo para ninguém.

 _ **You're coming back down and you really don't mind**_

 _ **Você está para baixo e na verdade não se importa**_

 _ **You had a bad day**_

 _ **Teve um dia ruim**_

Rose entrou na sala de espera do St. Mungus e foi em direção à recepcionista do hospital logo pela manhã no domingo.

– Bom dia – disse ela para a moça sentada ali.

– Bom dia – respondeu a garota loira, sem ao menos dirigir o ollhar à Weasley. – O que deseja?

– Meu nome é Rose Weasley, e eu gostaria de saber com quem eu falo se quiser entregar flores para os pacientes do hospital.

– Espere o horário de visitas, assine seu nome, e pronto – respondeu a recepcionista, pegando algo na gaveta de sua mesa. A Weasley viu que era uma lixa quando a loira fez menção de começar a reparar alguma coisa invisível em uma de suas unhas bem feitas e pintadas.

Rose respirou fundo, pois estava cansada e estressada depois da noite toda em claro, e não queria perder o controle com a "menina". Também se perguntou qual era a das recepcionistas com lixas de unha. A Weasley estralou os dedos nas frente da loira, que se assustou, e finalmente conseguiu a atenção dela.

A ruiva explicou o que realmente queria: deixar grandes quantidades de flores no hospital, vez ou outra. E os buquês e arranjos viriam da agência em que Rose trabalhava; agência que realizava todos os tipos de festas, e eventos nos quais as flores sobravam aos montes. Dominique Weasley já mandava entregar flores em asilos e hospitais trouxas, mas o chefe delas sempre havia considerado o St. Mungus distante demais da rota de trabalho da agência.

Claro que a decisão de levar pessoalmente as flores ali não tinha nada a ver com o desejo de ver Scorpius novamente. Até porque ele nem dava plantão naquele dia, pelo menos foi o comentário que ela conseguiu de Albus quando eles se encontraram dois dias atrás.

Viu? Rose não queria encontrar o Malfoy, pelo contrário, ela era uma boa alma que levava flores para os doentes em troca de algumas informações das duas enfermeiras que estavam lhe ajudando com a entrega das flores nos quartos, e que pareciam adorar fofocar sobre as coisas que aconteciam no St. Mungus.

Rose não queria ser interpretada de uma maneira errada. Ela sempre tinha gostado de dar flores às pessoas que estavam mal ou se sentiam sozinhas. Era tão bonito ver o sorriso dos pacientes e saber que ela havia ajudado a colocá-lo no rosto deles. E a Weasley já havia dito que a agência deveria levar as flores que o pessoal usava e que sobravam das festas para o St. Mungus. As respostas para as perguntas sobre o Malfoy e seu paciente mirim Lucas era um bônus do qual ela se considerava merecedora.

– Então vocês trabalham na área emergencial com meu primo Albus?

– Exatamente – respondeu uma mulher de cabelos escuros e baixinha, que aparentava uns trinta e poucos ou vinte e muitos, e que a Weasley não lembrava o nome.

– E é nessa ala que trabalha o Malfoy também, não é? – perguntou Rose, fingindo pouco interesse. – Eu estudei com ele em Hogwarts e é tão estranho que ele tenha virado médico.

A outra garota que estava ali, uma tal de Claire, loira de 1,70 que mais parecia uma modelo que uma enfermeira, comentou:

– É porque você não viu o anjo naquele uniforme branco e em ação.

– O que disse? Anjo? – ecoou Rose, sem entender.

– É que por aqui, e pelas costas dele, o chamamos de anjo loiro – explicou a morena – Quero dizer, o cara é lindo e salva vidas.

– Acho que todas as garotas novas aqui se apaixonam por ele na primeira semana de trabalho – continuou Claire.

– Ele já era bonito assim na escola? – questionou a baixinha que Rose não conseguia lembrar o nome de jeito nenhum.

– Era. Acho que sim, mas eu não prestava muita atenção – e nem precisava, completou Rose em pensamento. Depois do quinto ano, Scorpius e Albus se destacavam muito em Hogwarts, e pelo jeito, os dois ainda faziam isso, porque antes de entrar no assunto "Malfoy tudo de bom", as duas enfermeiras comentaram que Rose era sortuda por ter um primo gato como Albus.

A Weasley parou de andar quando viu a placa que indicava a ala infantil do hospital. E pensou no tal Lucas, e no que a mãe dele devia estar passando. A força necessária para passar coragem e confiança para um filho doente ia além da capacidade de compreenssão de Rose. E essa mulher, assim como as outras mães e pais ali mereciam muito mais que flores.

– Weasley – chamou Claire.

– O que vocês acham de darmos algumas flores, não precisam ser um arranjo, nem buquê, para os pais guerreiros dessas crianças? – perguntou a ruivinha Weasley.

As duas enfermeiras se entreolharam e sorriram para Rose. E foi assim que a Weasley conheceu Lucas Winston e sua mãe, Mackenzie. O menino era lindo, e tirando as olheiras fundas, não parecia nem um pouco doente.

A ruiva entrou no quarto dele sem saber que era quem ela procurava conhecer. Entregou um buquê com cinco flores para mãe dele com um sorriso, e os olhos de Mackenzie se encheram de lágrimas.

– Meu marido sempre me dava girassóis – comentou ela com a voz embargada.

Rose ficou surpresa por dois segundos apenas, pelo uso do verbo no passado, mas a mãe de Lucas percebeu.

– É, ele morreu há três anos – explicou a mulher.

– Sinto muito – falou a Weasley, sendo sincera, e percebendo que talvez o filho de oito anos era a única coisa que restava àquela jovem senhora.

– Tudo bem, nós sobrevivemos e estamos bem. E muito obrigada pelas flores, são lindas. Fico feliz por tê-las recebido.

– Meu nome é Lucas e seu? Por que você está aqui? – perguntou de repente o menino de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis.

– Filho! Isso é jeito de falar? – repreendeu-o Mackenzie.

Mas Rose riu, e se sentou na beirada da cama dele.

– Eu sou a Rose, muito prazer – falou a Weasley, ainda sorrindo e esticando a mão para cumprimentar Lucas. – E vim apenas trazer flores para as pessoas.

Ele sorriu para a Weasley, e Rose percebeu que não queria que ele morresse. Lucas tinha uma janelinha entre dentes de cima, ainda assim, a ruiva não conseguia lembrar se já tinha visto um sorriso tão sincero e lindo como aquele antes. Cara, não à toa que Scorpius havia se interessado tanto pelo garoto, Rose achava que já estava apaixonada.

– Posso te dar um beijo, Lucas? – pediu ela, com um sorriso.

– Claro! – respondeu ele. – Gosto de beijos de meninas bonitas.

Rose olhou para Mackenzie, como que querendo saber ser tinha algum problema, e a mãe olhou para Rose, balançando a cabeça de negativamente, depois disse:

– Esse menino não existe.

A ruiva aproximou-se de Lucas e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha. Ou melhor, dois beijos.

– Seu cabelo tem cheiro de morango, Rose – falou Lucas quando a Wealsey se levantou da cama. – Eu gostei. Você vai voltar?

– Querido – interrompeu a sra. Winston, – a dona Rose deve ser ocupada, e tem outras coisas para fazer...

– É verdade, mas eu vou voltar, senhor Lucas. Promessa de grifinória – disse a Weasley.

– Você era da grifinória? – perguntou ele, entusiasmado. – Legal! Meu pai era da Grifinória também. Mas a Sonserina também é boa, né? O Scorp era de lá.

– É o nome de um dos médico dele – explicou Mackenzie, sem imaginar que Rose já conhecia Scorpius, há muito tempo.

Eles conversaram um pouco sobre Hogwarts, e depois Rose continuou entregando flores pela ala infantil. Flores que acabaram, eventualmente. A Wealsey se despediu das enfermeiras e voltou para casa. Não conseguia parar de pensar no Lucas, na mãe dele, e é claro, no médico loiro, que havia sido realmente um anjo para ela naquele dia ruim. Ela tinha que vê-lo de novo. Precisava estar presente na vida dele.

xxx

 **N/A:** E aí, galera! Gostaram? Mayara, querida, você também gostou? Essa fic vai ter dois capítulos, ou seja, o próximo é o último. Fiquem comigo, okay?

Gente, essa é uma song (sério? Ninguém percebeu) da música "Bad Day", do Daniel Powter, mas não foi minha única inspiração para a história. Então vamos dar honra a quem merece honra aqui: No inicio dessa fic, o Scorp fala que não tem tempo para pessoas que não querem viver, e eu adaptei essa frase, na verdade, essa cena, do filme "O Mistério da Libélula". No inicio desse drama, o personagem principal, um médico da ala de emergência, diz mais ou menos a mesma coisa que o Scorp.

Lembrando que essa fic foi feita de uma fã para fãs, e que não tem fins lucrativos.

Abraço apertado, pessoas! Andie.


End file.
